Reunion
by Aika Namikaze
Summary: Naruto menemui keduanya sekaligus, ayah dan ibunya, yaitu Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki. Di dalam mimpi. Naruto menceritakan semuanya. Kehidupan dan keberhasilan yang sudah dicapainya. Serta, gadis yang selalu menjadi impiannya./Birthday fic for FinkaHikari/Namikaze Family/NaruSaku/RnR?


**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto.**

_**No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.**__** Just for fun!**_

**Story © **Aika Namikaze

**Birthday fic for FinkaHikari**-_neechan_

** Warnings : **Canon setting, Short—rush story. Don't Like Don't Read!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Reunion**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Kau masih di sini."

Naruto memutar kursinya saat sebuah suara terdengar, suara lembut yang sangat disukainya. Mata birunya menangkap _kunoichi_ berambut pendek merah muda yang tengah berjalan mendekatinya. Ah, sepertinya lamunannya membuatnya tak mendengar ada ketukan di pintu.

"Kau sendiri belum pulang padahal sudah malam begini," ujar Naruto lalu tersenyum kecil. "Dari rumah sakit, Sakura-_chan_?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. Ia meletakkan beberapa dokumen yang tadi di dekapnya di atas meja hokage dan mata hijaunya memandang sekilas ke dokumen-dokumen itu. Dia terkikik kecil saat mengingat untuk siapa dokumen itu dan untuk apa. "Titipan dari nona Tsunade," katanya masih tertawa kecil. "Kau tak pulang?"

Naruto mendesah berat—mengeluh karena pekerjaannya besok pasti akan sangat banyak. Dalam hati dia mengutuki juga sang hokage kelima. "Nenek itu, bahkan sebelum aku dilantik jadi Hokage, ia sudah memberiku setumpuk pekerjaan." Ia memutar kursinya lagi, kembali memandang Konoha yang berkilauan di tengah pekatnya malam.

Sakura tertawa. Ia mendekati Naruto lalu duduk di pangkuannya. Menyadari itu, tangan kokoh Naruto langsung memeluk pinggang ramping gadis itu dengan bahagianya. Hilang sudah keluhan-keluhannya tadi karena gadis itu. Sakura selalu bisa menjadi obat kepenatan Naruto walau dengan hanya memandanginya. Apalagi dengan gadis itu duduk di pangkuannya.

Sedetik kemudian wajah gadis itu merona saat Naruto dengan jahilnya menciumi lehernya. "Jangan nakal, _baka_!" Ia memukul tangan Naruto sembari menaikkan bahunya agar pemuda itu tak melanjutkan aksinya.

"Salahmu duduk di pangkuanku." Naruto menyeringai.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya kala ia mendengar ucapan menang Naruto. Calon _hokage_ muda itu tertawa, namun tak lagi menggoda Sakura. Kali ini diletakkannya kepalanya di bahu gadis itu lalu menatap lurus ke luar jendela, memandangi patung wajah para _hokage_ yang terpahat di bukit Konoha. Lebih tepatnya, wajah _hokage_ keempat.

"Kau … merindukan ayahmu?" nyata Sakura. Naruto mengangguk dalam diam.

Benar. Ia merindukan ayahnya. Sangat merindukan ayahnya. Setahun yang lalu Minato memang datang ke medan perang dan ikut bertarung untuk melawan Madara. Tapi, percakapannya dengan Minato terjadi hampir tiga tahun yang lalu itu tidak berlangsung lama. Itu juga hanya di alam bawah sadarnya saat ia mencoba membuka segel terakhir Kyuubi.

"Ia pasti lebih merindukanmu, Naruto." Sakura mengangkat tangan kanannya, mengusap lembut pipi Naruto. Pemuda itu hanya menjawabnya dengan gumaman pelan.

Sakura berdiri lalu meregangkan badannya dengan mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Setelah itu ia melirik ke arah Naruto yang masih terdiam. "Pulanglah. Ini sudah terlalu malam."

Naruto hanya mengangguk. Namun tak beranjak dari posisinya semula. Wajahnya jadi sendu. Ekspresi ceria di wajahnya yang biasanya selalu ada, sekarang menghilang entah ke mana. Ini selalu terjadi setiap ia teringat akan kedua orang tuanya.

Gadis itu menghela napasnya. Ia sedikit menunduk, lalu meletakkan kedua telapak tangannya di sisi wajah Naruto. Biru safir dan hijau _emerald_ bertemu. "Tidak akan lucu kalau calon _Hokage_ terlambat di hari pelantikannya, Naruto." Sakura tersenyum. "Jadi, pulanglah. Kau harus membuktikan bahwa kau bisa menjadi hokage yang lebih hebat dari ayahmu."

Naruto menutup matanya saat merasakan bibir Sakura mencium keningnya. "Baiklah. Akan kuantar kau pulang dulu."

Sakura mengangguk. Ia menarik tangan Naruto agar pemuda itu bangkit dari kursi, lalu menautkan jemarinya di sela-sela jari Naruto.

Naruto balas mencium bibir Sakura sekilas dan cukup membuat gadis itu kaget. "Kau selalu tahu cara untuk membujukku, Sakura-_chan_," katanya lalu tersenyum.

.

.

Naruto melempar jaketnya ke atas meja lalu menjatuhkan diri ke atas kasur dengan posisi tengkurap. Untuk beberapa saat, ia bertahan dengan posisinya sebelum menoleh ke arah tiga bingkai foto yang terletak di atas meja samping tempat tidurnya.

Yang pertama adalah foto tim 7 saat mereka masih _genin_ dulu. Ia yang memandang Sasuke kesal karena gaya sok _cool-_nya sementara yang berada di posisi tengah adalah Sakura yang tersenyum manis, dan posisi Kakashi yang berada di belakang mereka bertiga tersenyum sekenanya di balik masker. Naruto menghela napasnya lega, Sasuke sudah berada di Konoha sekarang. Setelah mati-matian bertarung dengannya setahun yang lalu, akhirnya keturunan terakhir Uchiha itu mau kembali ke desa kelahirannya. Walaupun kini ia harus berhadapan dengan hukum karena sempat menjadi _missing-nin_.

Bingkai foto yang kedua adalah foto tim Kakashi. Dirinya, Sakura, Sai dan Yamato-_taichou_. Walaupun tim 7 sudah lengkap seperti dulu lagi, ia masih sering berkumpul bersama Yamato dan Sai. Meskipun sekarang mulai jarang karena kesibukan Yamato yang kembali menjadi ANBU dan Sai sibuk dengan misi.

Dan bingkai foto yang ketiga, foto _h__okage_ keempat dan istrinya yang sedang mengandung—orang tuanya. Foto itu diserahkan oleh Tsunade beberapa waktu lalu. Ia ingin Naruto yang menyimpannya agar ia bisa terus mengingat wajah kedua orangtuanya. Lalu diraihnya bingkai foto itu perlahan dan dipandanginya lekat-lekat. Bibirnya tersenyum kecil. Matanya sedikit menerawang.

Ia merindukan mereka. Sangat merindukan mereka.

Naruto mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi terlentang sebelum mendekap foto itu ke dadanya lalu terlelap ke dalam mimpi.

_._

_._

_._

"_Uzumaki Naruto."_

Siapa? Suara siapa itu?

"_Naruto, buka matamu."_

Kali ini suara lain memanggilnya. Bedanya, kali ini lebih lembut. Berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dari suara sebelumnya yang terdengar lebih berat dan bariton.

Suara ini … ia sangat mengenalnya.

Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka—dengan susah payah karena cahaya yang menimpa retina terlalu banyak. Naruto mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali sebelum tersadar sepenuhnya.

Ia bangkit berdiri lalu mengedarkan pandangannya. Sejauh yang bisa ia lihat, hanya ada hamparan rumput yang entah ada di mana ujungnya. Rumput-rumput yang menghijau bergoyang pelan tertiup angin. Di sisi kanannya ada danau berwarna biru yang luas dengan pohon beringin besar di pinggirnya.

Di mana ini?

Seingat Naruto, tidak ada bukit seperti ini di sekitar Konoha.

Kepalanya menoleh ke kanan dan kiri. Namun nihil. Tidak ada siapapun di sekitarnya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, padahal ia yakin kalau tadi ada yang memanggilnya. Tapi siapa?

"Naruto."

Naruto menoleh ke belakang—dimana suara itu kembali terdengar. Dan ia menahan napasnya saat melihat dua sosok yang selalu ia rindukan kehadirannya berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Seorang pemuda dewasa yang mirip dengannya—namun tanpa garis-garis di pipinya, berdiri tegap dengan pakaian khas _shinobi_ dan jubah _hokage_. Lalu di sampingnya, berdiri seorang wanita dengan rambut merah panjang sepunggung yang mengenakan setelan sama seperti Naruto terakhir melihatnya.

Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki.

Keduanya tersenyum lembut saat menatap wajah putra mereka yang masih tercengang tak percaya. Naruto terlalu kaget walau hanya untuk mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Ia hanya terdiam dengan mulut yang setengah terbuka dan kedua bola mata yang melebar. Tanpa sadar, badannya bergetar dan air mata muncul di pelupuk matanya.

"Ini kami, Naru—" belum sempat Kushina menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Naruto sudah lebih dulu menerjang dia dan Minato dengan pelukan erat.

"Aku … sangat ingin bertemu ayah dan ibu lagi," bisik Naruto. Bibirnya bergetar. Matanya terpejam erat, dan air matanya pun menetes deras.

Kushina membalas pelukan Naruto. Air matanya turut jatuh saat mencium puncak kepala anak semata wayangnya. Sedangkan Minato memeluk mereka dengan kedua tangannya. Ah, entah sudah berapa lama ia menginginkan saat seperti ini. Pria itu hampir tidak pernah mengalaminya satu kali pun.

"Kami sangat merindukanmu, Naruto."

.

.

.

Kali ini ketiganya duduk. Minato duduk bersila sementara Kushina duduk bersimpuh di sampingnya. Di hadapan mereka berdua, Naruto duduk dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya.

Minato menepuk pundak Naruto dengan bangga. "Kau berhasil, Naruto. Kau telah mengalahkan Madara dan membawa kedamaian lagi bagi dunia _Shinobi_."

Naruto tersenyum nyengir. "Itu juga berkat bantuan semuanya, Ayah."

"Kau memang anak kebanggan ayah!" Minato menarik kepala Naruto lalu mengusapnya beberapa kali. Pasangan ayah dan anak itu tertawa bersama.

"Kau juga berhasil membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha." Naruto menoleh ke arah sang ibu. Kushina mengusap kepala anaknya lembut. "Rasa percayamu pada seorang sahabat akhirnya mampu membuatnya kembali pulang."

"Ibu…."

"Dan besok kau akan menjadi _ho__kage_. Jadilah pemimpin yang hebat. _Hokage_ yang bisa melindungi juga mencintai Konoha dengan sepenuh hati." Minato memegang kedua pundak Naruto dan memandangnya lekat-lekat. "Kau anakku. Aku percaya kau bisa menjadi _hokage_ yang hebat sepertiku."

"Itu pasti, ayah!" seru Naruto berapi-api. "Aku akan menjadi _h__okage_ yang hebat bahkan melampaui _hokage_ keempat!"

Minato tersenyum lebar."Bagus."

"Kalau kau sudah menjadi _hokage_ hebat seperti ayahmu, kau juga harus menemukan pendamping hidup yang sesuai seperti aku, Naruto." Kushina menyeringai jahil. Ia menatap wajah anaknya yang mendadak terlihat gugup. "Kau sudah menemukannya 'kan?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

Sedetik kemudian wajah Naruto merona, ia menggaruk pipinya dan hanya tertawa. Selintas, wajah seorang gadis langsung muncul di pikirannya saat ayahnya menyebut kata 'pendamping hidup'. Minato dan Kushina saling bertukar pandang seolah mengerti. Mereka tersenyum. Ah, putra mereka telah menjatuhkan pilihan pada seorang gadis rupanya. Mereka akan mempunyai menantu sebentar lagi.

"Jadi, siapa gadis itu?" tanya Kushina antusias. "Kuharap kau ingat pesan terakhirku untuk mencari wanita sepertiku. Apakah ia mirip denganku?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Sangat mirip. Bahkan karena terlalu mirip, aku seperti melihat ibu kalau bersamanya."

"Nah ceritakan pada kami secara lengkap, Nak," pinta Minato dengan antusias.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya. "Ada seorang gadis yang sangat kucintai, namanya Sakura Haruno." Tanpa sadar bibirnya tersenyum. "Ia kuat, ceria, selalu bersemangat, selalu siap untuk menolong orang lain—ia ninja medis. Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan, tapi aku jatuh cinta melalui senyumnya. Entah sudah berapa tahun yang lalu. Dan sejak itu aku bertekad akan terus menjaga senyumnya itu."

"Warna rambutnya sama dengan bunga yang menjadi namanya, merah muda. Panjangnya sebahu. Dan matanya hijau. Ia cantik—sangat cantik, sama seperti ibu. Ia juga akan memukulku kalau aku melakukan sesuatu yang konyol," tambah Naruto sambil tertawa kikuk.

Kening Minato tampak sedikit berkerut. Ia nampak tidak asing dengan orang yang sedang dibicarakan Naruto saat ini. "Apa gadis itu yang sedang menyembuhkanmu saat aku datang ke medan perang dulu?"

Naruto menggaruk pipinya sambil terkekeh lalu mengangguk. "Ya, dia yang kumaksud, Ayah."

Minato seketika tergelak. Ia sudah menduga tebakannya waktu itu tidak salah. Memang terlihat dari cara Naruto menjawab pertanyaannya ketika si Kilat Kuning Konoha itu bertanya apakah si gadis berambut _pink_ adalah pacarnya dan Naruto dengan percaya diri menjawab 'begitulah'. Binar-binar dari biru safir Naruto juga terlihat jelas kala itu. Minato tahu gelagat lelaki mencintai perempuan, dia mengalaminya sendiri.

Kushina menatap keduanya dengan bingung. "Apa? Siapa yang dimaksud? Minato, kenapa kau tak pernah cerita padaku?!" seru Kushina tidak terima sambil memukul bahu suaminya.

"Kau memang anakku, Naruto! Selera kita memilih pendamping hidup ternyata sama!" Sesaat, Minato tidak memedulikan Kushina dan tertawa senang pada anaknya. Lalu berikutnya, ia menoleh pada istrinya. "Kushina, sayang, anak kita ini sepertinya benar-benar anak yang penurut. Gadis yang disukai Naruto itu sangat mirip denganmu. Aku bahkan langsung teringat padamu saat melihatnya."

"Eh, benarkah? Wah, kau memang anak ibu!" Kushina berseru lagi dengan antusias sambil memeluk Naruto dengan erat. Wanita itu tampak hiperaktif saat dia memeluk putranya. Memang, _'like mother like son'_ itu juga benar adanya. Tidak hanya _'like father like son'_ saja.

"Hmm, apa ia juga galak seperti ibumu?"

Naruto menyengir lebar. "Iya bisa dibilang gitu."

Dan detik berikutnya, Minato merasakan tubuhnya terdorong seketika saat Kushina memukul bahunya keras. Bibir wanita itu mengerucut. Namun sejurus kemudian, ia tertawa. Entah karena melihat suaminya atau kenapa. Dua laki-laki di sana juga ikut tertawa.

Tak lama, tawa Naruto mereda perlahan. Mata biru safirnya memandang agak nanar ke ayah dan ibunya secara bergantian. Lalu dia sedikit tertawa. Nada kikuk dan sedih yang menyatu terdengar dari tawanya.

Ia akan merindukan saat-saat seperti ini. Akan sangat merindukannya.

"Apa setelah ini ayah dan ibu akan…," Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya, suaranya seakan terkurung di tenggorokannya untuk melanjutkan kalimatnya. "…akan pergi meninggalkanku lagi?" Dan si pirang oranye itu berhasil melanjutkan ucapannya dengan lirih, pelan nyaris seperti bisikan.

Mendengar putranya, Minato dan Kushina saling memandang satu sama lain, sebelum memandang dan menatap Naruto dengan senyum di wajah masing-masing. "Kami tidak pernah pergi, Naruto," ucap Minato lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Tidak?"

"Tentu saja. Bukankah kau dapat merasakan cinta kami mengalir di dalam tubuhmu?" Minato tetap tersenyum pada putra semata wayangnya.

Kushina menggeser duduknya lalu menyuruh Naruto untuk duduk di antara ia dan Minato. Tangannya mengelus puncak kepala anaknya itu dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Dengar, jagoanku. Kau mungkin tidak dapat melihat kami. Tapi, kami tetap akan melihatmu, mengawasimu, dan menjagamu dari sini. Selain itu, ingatlah kalau kau akan selalu menemukan kami…," Kushina menaruh telapak tangannya tepat di depan dada Naruto. "Di sini. Selamanya. Kami akan tetap tinggal di hatimu selamanya." kata wanita berambut merah itu. Senyum manis dan lembutnya membuat Naruto tidak dapat menahan air matanya lagi. Ia tersenyum lebar, menyengir seperti yang selalu dilakukannya, tetapi air mata membanjiri pipinya.

Kushina sendiri juga sudah menitikkan air matanya. Ia meraih Naruto dan memeluknya erat. Sangat erat seolah dia tidak ingin pergi dan melepaskan lagi anaknya, meninggalkannya yang tidak mendapat kasih sayang orang tua sepanjang umur yang sudah dilewatinya. Kushina ingin merawat anaknya sebagaimana orang tua lain. Melihat Naruto tumbuh menjadi lebih dewasa dan bertemu langsung dengan pendamping hidup anaknya nanti.

Setelah dirasa puas memeluk Naruto dengan ribuan kasih sayangnya yang tidak sempat ia berikan, Kushina mencium keningnya perlahan. Ia menoleh pada Minato yang hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Kushina jadi teringat dulu sebelum menyegel Kyuubi di tubuh Naruto, dia jugalah yang lebih banyak mengambil alih bicara daripada suaminya. Maka kali ini, suaminya juga harus bicara banyak.

"Dengar, Naruto." Naruto menoleh ke arah ayahnya kala suara sang ayah terdengar. "Suatu hari nanti, kita akan berkumpul bersama lagi, secara lengkap. Sampai saat itu tiba, jalanilah hidupmu dengan bahagia, Nak."

Naruto mengangguk dan mengusap air matanya lalu tersenyum lebar. "Ya! Tentu saja!"

"Tidurlah di pangkuanku, Naruto. Akan kami temani sampai kau terbangun nanti." Kushina menepuk pahanya.

Naruto menurut. Direbahkannya kepalanya di pangkuan ibunya sambil memandangi wajah kedua orang tuanya yang terus tersenyum ke arahnya. Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya. Perlahan kelopak matanya menutup. Merasa terbuai dengan belaian tangan sang ibu di kepalanya. Ia tidak sampai merasakan air mata Kushina yang jatuh ke pipinya.

Wanita itu mengusap air matanya lalu mengecup lagi kening anaknya. Minato juga melakukan hal yang sama setelahnya. _Hokage_ keempat itu memeluk istrinya dan membisikinya agar tenang, mengingatkan bahwa mereka akan selalu dapat menjaga Naruto walau tidak berada di sampingnya.

Ketika Naruto membuka matanya lagi, ia tidak lagi berada di pangkuan ibunya. Kini, tepat di hadapannya, ia melihat pemandangan yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Tidak lagi bukit-bukit yang hijau atau pohon rindang di tepi danau.

Melainkan dirinya yang masih bayi tertidur di dalam gendongan sang ibu. Wanita berambut panjang itu tersenyum penuh cinta ke arah sang bayi yang nampak lelap dalam tidurnya. Sementara sang ayah memeluk ibunya dandirinya sekaligus dengan senyum kebahagiaan yang terpancar jelas dari matanya.

Naruto tersenyum sedih melihatnya. Seandainya saat itu Kyuubi tidak menyerang Konoha, pastilah momen yang dilihatnya saat ini bukan hanya menjadi mimpi semata.

Mungkin waktunya untuk berkumpul bersama ayah dan ibunya lagi masih lama. Tapi, sesuai janjinya dengan sang ayah, ia akan menjalani kehidupannya sebelum bertemu kembali dengan mereka di alam lain.

Di dalam tidurnya, Naruto menangis sekaligus tersenyum di saat yang sama.

_._

_._

_._

_5__ tahun kemudian..._

"Sssttt…"

Seorang laki-laki dewasa menaruh satu telunjuk di depan mulutnya, memberi isyarat agar dua anak kecil yang berdiri di sampingnya tidak membuat suara apa pun. Dengan satu tangan yang tidak memegang kue, dengan amat sangat perlahan, ia membuka pintu kamar.

Setelah dirasa cukup terbuka lebar untuk dilewati, dengan langkah sedikit berjingkat laki-laki itu memasuki ruangan diikuti oleh kedua anaknya di belakang. Sepasang kakak adik yang kembar itu terkikik kecil, tidak sabar untuk menunggu reaksi terkejut seseorang.

Laki-laki dewasa itu membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga kedua anaknya, lalu dengan semangat keduanya mengangguk riang dan berjalan mendekati seseorang yang terbaring di atas tempat tidur dengan posisi memunggungi mereka.

"_Kaa-chan_…." Seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik dan bermata hijau menggerakkan pundak ibunya agar terbangun. Tapi punggung itu tetap bergeming. Bahkan setelah beberapa kali ia memanggilnya pun, tetap tidak berhasil membuat sang ibu terbangun dari tidurnya.

Merasa tidak mendapat respon apapun, seorang anak lagi—kali ini perempuan berambut pirang sebahu dengan mata biru safir naik ke atas tempat tidur lalu menggerakkan pundak ibunya lebih keras dari yang kakak kembarnya lakukan. "_Kaa-chan_, ayo bangun!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, wanita yang merasa tidurnya terganggu mulai tersadar lalu menoleh ke belakang. Ia terkejut saat mendapati kedua anaknya kini berdiri di samping ranjangnya.

"Menma, Shina-_chan_, ada apa? Kalian tidak bisa tidur?" tanyanya lembut namun ada nada bingung di suaranya. Ia merubah posisinya menjadi duduk dan bersandar ke bantal. Tangannya meraih tali lampu di samping tempat tidur lalu menyalakannya sehingga kamar itu menjadi sedikit lebih terang. "Ini masih tengah malam. Kalian mau tidur disini?"

Kedua anak itu menggeleng cepat. Wajah mereka terlihat sangat riang. Sang ibu merasa bertanya-tanya dengan sikap kedua anak kembarnya yang terlihat mencurigakan.

"Kami punya kejutan untuk _Kaa-chan_!" seru sang anak perempuan—yang dipanggil Shina-_chan_ oleh ibunya.

"Kejutan?"

"Ya!" Anak itu mengangguk antusias lalu mengangkat tangan kecilnya. "Itu!" serunya lalu menunjuk ke satu arah diikuti kakak kembarnya. Keduanya menunjuk ke salah satu sudut kamar di dekat pintu. Mata hijau _emerald_ si ibu melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh anak-anaknya dan terkesiap.

Dari sudut kamar yang gelap, muncullah sesosok yang sangat dikenalnya dengan masih menggunakan jubah _hokage_ dan cengiran rubah khas miliknya. Ia membawa kue dengan lilin yang menyala di atasnya.

"N-Naruto?"

Perlahan, sosok itu mendekatinya sementara kedua anak mereka berteriak kegirangan karena rencana mereka untuk memberi kejutan pada sang ibu berhasil. Lalu Naruto berjongkok di samping tempat tidur, sementara Menma dan Shina berdiri tepat di samping kanan dan kirinya.

"_Make a wish, dear__,_" ucap Naruto lembut.

Sakura tertawa kecil, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ia menutup matanya lalu membuat pemohonan. Setelah itu ia meniup lilinnya yang dibantu oleh anak-anaknya.

"_Tanjoubi omedetou, Kaa-chan_!" seru kedua anak itu bersamaan.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sakura-_chan_, **istriku**." Naruto mencium kening, hidung, lalu bibir Sakura perlahan.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Kukira kau masih ada urusan di Suna, Naruto?"

"Dan melewatkan hari ulang tahunmu? Bisa-bisa Menma dan Shina-_chan_ tidak mau bicara dengan ayahnya selama seminggu." Naruto tertawa geli.

Setelah itu, Menma dan Shina mengeluarkan kado kecil yang mereka siapkan untuk ibu mereka. Tentu saja dengan sangat senang Sakura menerimanya dan memutuskan untuk membukanya bersama-sama.

Melihat pemandangan di depannya, tanpa sadar Naruto tersenyum. Merasa bahagia dengan apa yang sudah didapatkannya sampai saat ini.

Sakura, gadis yang menjadi impiannya, mau menerima lamarannya tepat setelah ia resmi dilantik menjadi _hokage_. Di depan seluruh rakyat Konoha yang menyaksikan pelantikannya, dengan spontan ia meminta Sakura untuk mendampinginya selamanya, menjadi isteri _hokage_ yang baru. Dan ia hampir melompat kegirangan saat Sakura mau menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Kini, ia telah dikaruniai anak-anak yang sangat lucu dan periang bernama Menma dan Shinachiku. Generasi muda yang akan meneruskan cita-citanya serta pendahulu mereka untuk menjaga dunia _Shinobi _di tahun-tahun berikutnya.

Kebahagiannya sudah lengkap sekarang.

Sangat lengkap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Owari-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

*ambil tisu* akhirnya kelar jugaaaa XDD sebenernya ini ide udah ndekem di dalam file di pojok folder laptop gatau dari jaman kapan, tapi apa daya ide sempet buntu di tengah-tengah ;w; dapet idenya juga dadakan sih, gara-garanya habis baca yang bagian kata-kata terakhir Minato sama Kushina berakhir dengan nangis bombay, tiba-tiba ide fic ini muncul dan jadinya nulis inti(?) ide sambil nangis-nangis #terus

Dan fic ini adalah kado spesial untuk _neechan_ tercinta **FinkaHikari** yang ulang tahun bulan Februari kemaren~ XDD #telatbanget #dibuang mohon maaf sekali ya kakak! Sungguh gak gampang ternyata buat nulis fic dengan tema family apalagi ada bagian yang (menurutku mungkin) mengharukan ;w; maaf juga janjiinnya kemaren malem uda kelar tapi apa daya ada beberapa hal yang harus dilakukan jadi menghalangi jalanku untuk segera publish(?) D"x tapi sekarang udah jadi! Maaf kalau mengecewakan kakak ya hehe :'D semoga kakfin suka3

Special thankyou for **Aosei Rzhevsky** alias Acut alias istrinya Deidara yang mau bantuin buat beta fic ini~ X"DD #lemparcium maaf tiba-tiba ngerusuh dan minta betain secepat yang kamu bisa, tapi hasilnya bisa bagus gini makasih banget! X"DD

Errr emang sebenernya ini fic buat ultah Sakura kemaren tanggal 28 Maret sih... tapi yaaa... tugas dan ulangan dari sekolah menghadangku jadi ya... beginilah akhirnya baru kelar sekarang orz.

Jadi, akhir kata, mind to leave some review? Terima kasih. _Arigatou. Gracias. Merci. Thank you_! :'D


End file.
